<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Cake by KelpieChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054178">Birthday Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos'>KelpieChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, a small pink box had found itself at his door. His name on the frilly tag, Yusuke brought it in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Yusuke &amp; Okumura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yusuke's Birthday</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 7 of Yusuke's Birthday week: free day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, a small pink box had found itself at his door. His name on the frilly tag, Yusuke brought it in. Carefully, he shimmied the top off. A cupcake sat revealed, green edges peeking past pink frosting. A raspberry crowned the confection.</p><p>Yusuke lifted it, admiring the frosting’s smoothness and the metallic wrapper’s shine. He thought he’d recognized Haru’s writing. How she’d delivered it just as the night tipped into his birthday, he didn’t know.</p><p>Humming in pleasure and biting into the pistachio-raspberry cake, Yusuke discarded the thought. He’d just enjoy the gift until he saw Haru to thank her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>